The man in the uniform
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Sara gets a surprise at work. Set just after "The Two Mrs Grissom's.


The man in uniform… by ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, I just like to play with them.

Rating: T.

Summery: Sara gets a surprise at work. Set just after The Two Mrs Grissom's.

For the fifth day in a row Judy had been playing show tunes over the PA system, and for the fifth day in a row Sara had her earplugs firmly jammed in her ears with her music turned up full blast to drown out the CD that was on constant replay.

This was the reason that she didn't hear the music change, that and she was so engrossed in finding the small piece of evidence that she knew was still in the bag of garbage spread out on the evidence room table.

The remaining CSI's and lab rats looked up when the song "Up where we belong" began playing. Catherine noticed the man first, he was dressed in naval whites, complete with gloves and cap. She gasped when she realised who it was walking down the corridor.

Hodges, Greg and Nick were the next to spot the man as he passed the break room, Hodges choked on his coffee, spraying it over the other two men at the table, who didn't realise he had done it as they sat shocked. A heartbeat passed then all three men were on their feet and running out of the room, they bumped into Catherine as she hurried passed the door.

"Was that.." Hodges said as he pointed at the back of the man.

"Yeah it is." Greg said as they hurried to keep up with Catherine.

"Wooo, she is going to go ape when she see's him." Nick said as he pulled in front of the others.

More and more people were coming out of the labs and joining the group following the man.

They all slowed as the man spotted the reason he was there, she had her back to him but he could tell she was listening to her music as she was swaying along, he smiled as he knew it was the same song that was playing over the PA system.

He opened the door and her soft voice filled the room, he had timed it just right, he slowly walked up behind her and stopped a few inches from her, he watched as she sensed someone else was in the room with her.

Sara had been singing along with Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes, she raised her voice slightly as she sang "Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly." it was then she felt as if she was being watched, she inhaled and instantly knew who was in the room with her.

She finished initialling the last bag of evidence, then peeled off her gloves, pulled the earphones from her ears, then slowly turned and faced her husband. She gasped, then began to laugh as she realised what he was wearing "Are you the officer or the gentleman." she asked while removing the cap from his head and placed it on her own.

"Both my dear." he said just before he leaned in and pinned her to the table.

The crowed outside the room, who had been listening and watching fell into a shocked silence as the couple in front of them began a kiss that was so passionate and full of love. Nick pulled a hankie out of his pocket and handed it to Catherine, she gratefully accepted it and began dabbing at the tears that had begun to fall.

They watched as Sara's hand travelled up under the hem of the uniform he was wearing, Greg cleared his throat to try and let them know they had an audience, but it didn't work.

Gil had heard the throat clearing but he wanted a few more moments with his wife. Finally he ended the kiss but kept his head close to hers "Are they still watching." he whispered in her ear.

She looked over his shoulder and giggled at the looks on her workmates faces "Yeah they are." she whispered in his ear "Catherine looks like she is about to burst into tears and everyone else looks shocked." she giggled again.

He gently engulfed her hand in his, then turned and led her from the room, he stopped by Catherine and whispered in her ear, at which point she went red as a beetroot, she nodded then hid her face in the hankie. Gil led Sara out to the front of the crime lab, everyone was still following them wanting to know why he was leading her there, they gasped when they saw the white Harley Davidson. Gil led her to the motorcycle and helped her on before getting on himself, he handed he a pair of sunglasses before putting his own on. Sara kissed his neck as he started the big machine, straightened it and kicked the kick stand, he roared past the stunned people watching and rode out of the parking lot and in to the rising sunlight.

Nick turned to Catherine "What did he whisper to you."

She looked at Nick "He… He… never mind." still with a stunned look on her face she retreated to her office, once she was seated her mind instantly replayed what Gil had said to her.

"_Just so you know our sex life is not just great but wonderful, oh and Sara is taking a few days off so I can prove it to her."_

_Catherine sat in her office and burst out laughing. _

_The End._


End file.
